


Demonic

by crimsonizer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonizer/pseuds/crimsonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziall and larry :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DELETED MY OTHER STORY AND PUT THIS ONE UP Enjoy :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm idek umm, they just ??? idk they get into a fight and louis sasses himself too far into a hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg plz dont hurt me its bad ik

As Louis had expected it to be, the day was awful, not just because of his fowl outlook on the whole thing, but more because no one had bothered to talk to him all day. Yes, he had idle conversation here and there with people who'd really only emerged from the beehive of social activity through pity of him, not because he was interesting to any initiating university students. Putting all pity-derived conversation aside, Louis was alone most of the day, partially to his dismay but mostly to his advantage because he could then put his headphones in, turn his music up and explore.

 

For the most part, he found no suspicious activity, of course that was until half way through the day when a small, seemingly horny, though that shouldn't judged by looks, looking boy started to follow him. He'd look back occasionally and see him no longer there, eventhough the presence was undeniably near by. So, guiltily, Louis would stop to use his powers, occasionally leaning against a wall pretending to be on his phone, allowing himself detachment from his physical body to turn and look at the boy. Finally after doing so three or four times, Louis decided to stop, and turn the other way, walking around the corner he had just turned, feigning a situation in which he accidentally bumped into the boy. Though instead of bewilderment like Louis' had expected in the others' eyes all the boy could do was glare and glare and glare, gritting his teeth and setting his jaw before speeding away from Louis. Louis was partially offended, ready at any minute to throw a sassy remark, but the other part of him was afraid, the roughly textured emerald of his irises glazed over and dulled by an almost infectious impulse of rage, giving off an air intimidation and malice that was so heavy it could've knocked down the shorter boy. Louis had no clue what the boy was capable of, only assuming so by the look of him, seeing the viciousness and toned muscles, that he was capable of things that made Louis question whether or not he could even take on the boy with his powers.

 

Regaining his composure, Louis met back with his friends, who were each intimately staring at each other, something Louis completely despised. Waht's the use of friends if they're constantly horny off the thought of some sort of intimacy. Meeting at the front of the university, all of them standing plainly on crisp, malnourished grass, surrounded by dull buildings towering over each of them in each direction, Louis couldn't help but wonder about the green eyed lad he'd confronted earlier. Not interested at all in what any of them had to say, Louis focused on the surroundings, searching for the emerald eyed lad, as well as any familiar faces. Failing in noticing anyone of importance, only seeing jumbled characters in overcoats and jeans, shorts and uniforms traveling around in unorganized buzzes, Louis started to put headphones in. Louis was oblivious to all conversation around him until Zayn inquired, "who was that curly haired lad?"

 

Louis' eyes widened at those five words, the small speech tearing him from his solemn trance, turning to face Zayn as quickly as he could, he bluntly burst out, "Emerald eyes, hair about as straight as the three of you?"

 

Zayn nodded reluctantly, squinting his eyes in a look that proved how bluntly unfunny the comment was, "yeah, he was staring at us like we'd murdered his family or something." Zayn gave a passive shrug and turned back to Liam and Niall, laughing once more at whatever had them giggling earlier.

 

"I need to go," Louis stuttered, quickly detaching himself from the group, pacing quickly away from the courthouse and homeward, not even bothering to wait for them in the car. Finally when he was out of view of anyone, passersby or cameras alike, he funbled through the tight pockets of his jeans, holding his breathe to hold back curses he would have for the difficulty of such an easy task. Finally obtaining it, he forced in onto and slit his right hand, making a shallow cut and wiped the blood on the wall of a back alley way. Hissing quietly through gritted teeth, Louis managed to say the address of his apartment, and step through the newly formed portal into his living room, there Louis stood, in front of his computer which as blowing up from notifications.

 

Familiar notifications.

 

That's when everything clicked in, standing in the middle of the living room, blood dripping from his right palm, Louis screamed. A high pitched, shriek of frustration and angst, mixed slightly with the disappointment in the choice he had made moments before.

 

He was not to tell the rest of the group about this.

 

About Harry.

 

About more importantly, Harry Styles, heir to the Styles' family, the perpetrator behind the series of gruesome murders.

 

The series of gruesome murders, undone upon each homunculus resident of the Institute.

 

Louis hadn't stopped screaming for a while, the scream transforming from that of a squeal to a low, rage induced noise through gritted teeth, Louis hadn't even stopped when the trio came rushing in in panic. Screams were a blur, Liam ordering the other two men profusely, in a desperate act to get Louis back to levels of sanity. In moments, Liam had Louis silenced and teary eyed, resting in the corduroy covered lap of the father of the group. He had whispered sweet nothings and promises of peace and salvation, stroking his hair softly before injecting him with very, very heavy sedatives.

 

When Louis woke up, it was on time with the other's, on queue for school. Liam hushed a few things into Niall and Zayn's ears, and when I came down to the main part of the loft, Liam looked at the duo sternly before smiling innocently to me.

 

"How are you this morning?" Liam tutted, Wolverhampton full in all its glory. Louis merely gave him a disconcerted look, standing still and stubborn at the base of the stairs, too tired to move, but also too upset.

 

"Let's get going," Louis simply shot back, eyes wandering the open floor of the loft; from the velveted brown couches and flat screen, to the open centre of the room, hardwood still stained from blood, to the kitchen filled with marble counters and chrome appliances. Louis finally pretended to relax, waiting for the trio to be preoccupied. Scurrying for the leftover blood on the floor, Louis muttered the school name, swiftly and under his breath. Before clicking into place in front of the school, a desperate shout sounded in his ears, the voice obviously Liam's.

 

Louis would have been insane to confront the curly haired boy in public, striding towards a definite demise, it was also an action lack of any forethought on Harry's part, being so obvious and centered in the centre of the courtyard at the front of the university. Conflicted about confronting him, Louis decided to stride towards him, unable to reason with the skeptical side of him, thus stalking towards him stealing the chance for the doubting part of him to stop him. Louis slowly rose a pointing finger towards the messy haired lad.

 

"You," he shrieked quiet enough to avoid attracting crowds, but loud enough to instill a reason for the chocolate haired lad to go tense. Still approaching the taller male, his voice was scratchy and deep with a bubbling rage, a rage that threatened to convince him to use his powers, a rage that got Louis dangerously close to the means for murder.

 

Harry turned slowly, his shoulders rising and rolling forward, an uncommon reaction to the beginning of a confrontation. The boy squinted his emerald eyes, glaring through small slits, his hands balling into fists of tension and his jaw setting, "what."

 

Harry tried to spit it out viciously, but only resulted in a fearful syllable cracked by untamed nerves. Louis had already completely caught up to Harry and they were both face to face, even though Harry was taller. Louis had been able to get Harry to cower enough so that they were level, icy blue meeting cracked emerald, one boy glaring through long lashes, the other plainly staring, contemplating.

 

Louis waited a few moment before speaking, grabbing the neckline of Harry's shirt and tugging towards him in a desperate yet vicious attempt at bringing him closer than before. Harry used everything in him to not look intimidated.

 

Louis' lips were mere millimetres away from Harry's and Louis smiled, ever slightly, at the heaved breath that left the taller man. Louis brought in a completely leveled breathe before speaking, "you'll stay away from them, or I swear to god you'll regret it. I'm not afraid of you and I will do anything and everything to keep the others safe, do you understand?" he diffused, his voice a low, throaty growl. Harry stayed in his position for a long time, his pupils shaking, revealing a delicate soft side that shouldn't exist. Not in a murderer.

 

Harry clenched his jaw and brought back his dark demure, "I'll fucking kill you all."

 

Harry stared at Louis, raising a shit eating smile as he saw Louis ever so slightly cower away from Harry's contact. He waited a few moments before prowling away, holding his glare just to turn the installment of fear into Louis, not the other way. Finally, after an eternity of fear and tension, he Louis off turning crisply to stalk off into the school.

 

Proclaimed earlier, Louis would have been insane to confront Harry. He did, thus proving his sanity. As intelligent Louis would claim himself to be, he'd let rage cloud judgment, and the rage he had at the moment was somewhat of a blinding one.

 

Just to prove how stupid he was to any passersby who would've known anything about what had perviously gone on, Louis shouted somewhat of a continuation phrase.

 

A partial gloat.

 

He yelled to the eschewing Harry, _"just you try."_

 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Screams of terror filled the soundproof room, echoing off each wall and resonating as if the scream wasn't willing to leave anytime soon, but Harry didn't care whether the boy begged, screamed or cried, he'd wait until the boy felt so much pain his body shut down. Then he'd leave him to starve.

 

The room was simply concrete walls and a white tiled floor, angled so that any water could flow into the small drain based in the middle of the room. Blood fell in steady streams into this drain, old red blood now replaced by black as the boy tried to take on his Homunculus form in a futile attempt to save himself. The boy was the last, almost ceremonious kill before Niall moved on to the four strongest of these demons.

 

They were still part human, mere experiments conveyed by Harry's parents to create perfect fighting machines. Sadly, these ungrateful machines overpowered their creators, and rebelled, escaping where they'd been born to fly freely through a world that could've belonged to the Styles'.

 

Finally, the cut marks on this boys' skin became too much for the nanites inside him and they no longer closed, extrapolating loud, obnoxious sobs from the helpless case tied to the wall. Finally the blood seeped from the cuts on his chest, arms and legs, flowing down his body, onto the floor and into the drain. The sobbing had stopped, and obviously the boy had realized he was going to die, so he just lolled his body forward, letting the restraints keep him up.

 

Fixing his jacket, Harry turned swiftly and exited the room, brushing off dust from the basement and walking upstairs, out of the flat, proud of his last murder and too cocky to consider any evidence had been left behind.

 

\----

 

"But do we have to," Louis complained loudly, standing still and confident in the middle of the flat, a pout plain on is face. Why did he have to go to initiation, high school was boring, how was university going to be any different.

 

Niall's face softened a bit and he walked away from Liam and Zayn, who were both standing at the door waiting, their lips pressed in tight lines. Niall walked up to Louis and wrapped a welcoming arm around his shoulder.

 

"You'll be fine," he said, Irish accent heavy, showing how early it was for Niall, his accent plain yet cheerful, knowing full well that Louis' would be a bit less stubborn to the innocent Irish.

 

"But-" Louis started once more, but he was interrupted by Liam, surprisingly.

 

"-but what, Louis? Is this about what happened in the Institute," he spits, Louis nods, "well let me reassure you," Liam's tone changed to somewhat of a sweet one, "when we escaped that run down prison, we lost control, as you know, and we killed pretty much every single guard, as well as the Horan couple along with their one son, Greg, I think. So really, you shouldn't be worried at all, we're safe and away from that life."

 

Louis looked down, upset, as he was the one who had resumed justice to the Styles', it didn't take a close friend of Louis'  to know he felt remorse for what he did. Liam silently cursed himself for bringing it up, reminding someone of the murder they'd committed, isn't much of a reassurance for they safety. No matter how safe, Louis still unequivocally, and obviously thought there must've been another way.

 

Louis pretended to believe Liam, when on the inside he knew they weren't safe. He was really the only one who went online, he was the one with a blog and with all these social media accounts, he was the one who knew what was going on. Multiple murders, nothing out of the ordinary anywhere really, were happening across England, but the problem, was that they were found tied to a wall and tortured, and just yesterday they found an anomaly of a case- black blood found at the scene. That was when Louis had made the connection, the rest of the times were cleaned up but this one wasn't. After hours of research and hacking, Louis found images of the victims, his blood chilling when he recognized about thirty of them; the inmates at the abandoned prison. Obviously deemed as unrelated, the police had pushed it away, but Louis knew someone was hunting them down, and he was sure it was a matter of time before the boys were next.

 

Sighing, Louis walked to the front door of the flat to meet the four other boys, he put his shoes on and left the apartment. Today was to be a long day, he thought to himself. The only thing pushing him on was the thought of being comforted in his room in front of his laptop, one step closer to finding out who was on their trail.

  
\---


End file.
